Aspheera Marji
POSSIBLE TRIGGERS Aspheera Marji is the princess of the Morcaracalalando Kingdom of New Ashyateata, she also acted as the Snake Sorceress and controlled the Pyro vipers. Appearance Aspheera has mahogany red hair, with lighter red streaks, she has tan skin, pale, pointed ears, purple eyes, with good flecks in them, as a princess, she wore a kimono in different shades of red, with gold and turquoise accents. She also wore several necklaces and a snake armband. As the Snake Sorceress she a black gi, with cloth at the end of her sleeves, and a wide necklace, and a black cloak, with red symbols and an orange outline, her eyes are a red and has a long scar on the side of her face. Abilities Against her will, she was forced to learn the Six Arts, and most commonly used the Black Arts, She is also very skilled in her Morcaracalalando magic. While controlling the Pyro vipers she had learned Forbidden Spinjitzu and used it to her advantage. History Early life Aspheera Aleraz Marji was born into the Royal Family of the New Ashyateata House and was given high-class training in magic, as well as sword and katana techniques. From an early age, she had an interest in the Serpentine, and their unique history. From a young age, she had always been told the ancient Morcaracalalando had shaped the world and that the other beings simply live in it. However, the Serpentine had built the first cities, and legendary pyramids, as well as being the first people to document history. As such she often visited the Ninjago Museum of History to learn more about history. Finding the Realm Crystal One of her walls to the museum, she saw something shiny in the sewer, and used magic the retrieve it, once she got it, she discovered that it has the amazing ability to travel between realms. Once back in New Ashyateata she gave the gem to her father, King Selrio, and she started testing it and became quite good at using its power. Unfortunately, one day she went to the vault to practice on it, as usual, only the crystal was gone, and when She asked her father about it be said he traded it with King Deliamo of Shambala. Out of the Shadows One day Aspheera was in her room, getting dressed when she heard the door open, she told the servant to leave, but the person continued toward her, she turns around, only to see a woman, in a red cloak, the hood concealing her face, the lady also wore silver-grey armour, and a small pouches her side. When the woman took the hood off, she was only a shadow, and as Aspheera was about to jump out the window, the woman chanted something, and Aspheera was bound in chains. When she woke up, she was gagged, in chains, and was in a plain white dress. The woman, who revealed herself as 'Shadow Weaver', started a stasis ritual with some other shadows, as the chanting and white light consumes her sight and hearing, everything goes black. A New Snake Sorceress Aspheera was no longer the princess of New Ashyateata, she was turned into the embodiment of Snake Queen Vipera, from ancient times. And was tasked with leading the army of Pyro Vipers to destroy the ninja. She leads her army, and with the help of Krolia, she brought down the walls of Shi De Lo, and also spread fire through Ninjago City. She worked with the Phoenix Warriors, the guardians of Orapo Tower, to find the Ying Glave. During this time she and her comrades learned Forbidden Spinjitzu, as well as a powerful form of sorcery. Her Freedom While fighting the ninja beside Shadow Weaver and the other Shadow Druids and Pyro Vipers, the people of Ninjago fought back, now restored of their powers, and the Shadow Druids were defeated and Shadow Weaver was banished to the Lost Realm, and at last, Aspheera was freed of the powerful hypnosis that bound her. Relationships * Selrio Marji - Father * Emira Marji(nee Amyzin) - Mother; Deceased * Shadow Weaver - MORTAL ENEMY * Ninja - Former Enemies turned friends Category:Morcaracalalando Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Ninja Category:YocaiEmperor Universe